I Love Tattoos!
by slashdlite
Summary: Matt couldn't find the courage to tell his brother that he loved him in more than a brotherly fashion.  When a suitor came upon the scene, he was put in a dilemma.  Will he finally tell Jeff how he feels?  Hardycest!  Dedicated to NeroAnne


Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Dear NeroAnne,

Words can't describe how much it means to me for you to write 'In Venere Veritas' and dedicate it to me. A story with my most favorite pairing, nonetheless! And to show my appreciation, I would like to write you a one-shot Hardycest fic. I have to be honest, I've always seen Matt as the big overprotective brother to Jeff and not as a lover, but I'm sure going to try my darnest to make this work! So, this is for you!

'_**I Love Tattoos!'**_

_Dedicated to NeroAnne for her awesomeness!_

_-ooo-_

"Ken! It's great to see you!" The two men exchanged a friendly hug.

"So, how are things with you, Matt? We heard from Jeff that you're out on an injury. What happened?" Kennedy asked.

"I tore my ankle ligament. I'll be out between six to eight weeks," Matt shrugged carelessly. He had come to accept injuries as part and parcel of life. He looked around for his brother and asked, "Where's Jeffro?"

Kennedy hesitated for just a moment before leaning in and whispering, "Don't tell Jeff I told you, but he's upstairs with James."

"James Storm, the same guy who almost burned half of Jeffro's face off with that fireball?" and when Kennedy nodded, Matt exploded, "What the hell is he doing up there with him?"

Before Kennedy could stop him, Matt went marching upstairs, as much as his injured ankle allowed.

"Oh boy, I should have kept my mouth shut!" Kennedy muttered as he turned off the television and went after him.

He had worked with both brothers during his stint in WWE and understood how protective Matt was over his brother. But there were times when he thought there was something more between them. Even though both brothers were on different brands, Matt never failed to call his brother every day to check on him. But what struck Kennedy as rather odd were the endearing terms Matt addressed his brother. "Sweetie" and "baby" were not the usual terms to address one's own sibling. He understood that Matt's over protectiveness had gone on the overdrive since Jeff went over to TNA after his contract expired with WWE. And the fact that James had been showing a keen interest in Jeff had raised Matt's hackles. Shannon, being a close friend to both brothers had tipped him off of James' more than friendly interest in the younger Hardy and that didn't sit well with Matt. It wasn't the first time, James was invited over. The last couple of times he stayed over had caused a rift between the brothers. Matt was furious when he came back on the road and found out that Jeff had lone company. Kennedy learned from Jeff that Matt had thrown a hissy fit and forbade him from inviting any man over unless he was informed beforehand.

Matt headed directly to Jeff's bedroom. He wasn't sure to be relieved or not when he found them not there. He finally found them in Jeff's art room where he did all his paintings. Canvasses of completed works were scattered all over. There were some paintings hanging on the walls while most were stacked at the corners.

Matt's eyes narrowed with displeasure when he saw that Jeff was doing a painting of James who was sitting in the middle of the room, drinking a beer with his cowboy hat on. James saw him first and gave him a nod of acknowledgement, seemingly wary of him. His previous encounters with Matt had been far from pleasant. Matt had asked him politely but firmly to leave then, giving no reasons whatsoever. Jeff was so upset that he didn't want to make it any worse and did as told. But, he told himself he had to draw a line sometime. Matt might be Jeff's brother but it didn't give him the right to behave obnoxiously towards his friends. And James intended to become more than just a friend to purdy Jeffro.

James' demeanor alerted Jeff that someone just walked in. He turned around and was surprised to see his brother and an awkward looking Kennedy behind him.

"Matt? What are you …" but he didn't get to finish.

"What is he doing here?" Matt hissed, cutting him off.

Jeff sat down his paints and got up to face him. "Stop being rude to my friends!" he hissed back, trying to keep his voice down.

"I told you that …." And this time, Jeff cut him off.

"I don't care what you say! This is my house and you have no right to tell me who I should or shouldn't allow into my home! If you can't be nice, I want you to leave!"

Matt's jaws dropped. Jeff might be willful at times but he had never raised his voice at him. He opened his mouth, intending to ask what had gotten into him when Kennedy pulled him out, trying to avoid a scene. "Cool it Matt, let's step outside and talk!"

Jeff listened to their retreating footsteps and finally let out a sigh of frustration. He turned to see that James had left his place and was now standing next to him.

"You're alright?" James asked as he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jeff gave him a nod and smile, "I have to apologize for my brother. He gets …. "

"It's okay, I understand. As purdy as you are, he has cause to be worried. A lot of guys have their eyes on you, so he's just being careful."

Jeff couldn't help but blushed. It was the first time James ever said that he was pretty. He said awkwardly, changing the subject, "Let me finish the painting."

He was about to go back to his seat when James pulled him in close to him.

"I mean it, Jeffro, you're really purdy. We're just friends but I would really like to take our relationship to the next level. I would like to take you out on a date."

Jeff was stunned. He never thought that James was interested in him in that way.

"I… I don't know what to say," he said helplessly, at a loss for words.

James smiled, "Take your time to think about it, but I hope I didn't make you feel too uncomfortable."

"Its fine, James, I'm just surprised, that's all," Jeff said quickly to assure him.

"I'm glad to hear that." He turned to look at the unfinished painting, "It's looking good," he said, admiring the lines.

"I hope I'll do you justice. I don't normally do portraits," Jeff explained, biting on his lower lip nervously.

James gave him an incredulous look. "Don't downplay your artistic talents, you are a great artist!"

"Thank you," Jeff said blushing at the compliment.

Downstairs in the living room, Kennedy was trying to dissuade Matt from going back up.

"You have no business barging in there and talking to Jeff like that! What has gotten into you? What has James ever done to you to deserve such cold treatment from you?"

"I don't know, the sight of him just riles me up!" Matt paced the floor furiously, his eyes going upstairs occasionally as he muttered under his breath.

Kennedy observed him silently for several moments before speaking. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Matt stopped abruptly to look at him, "Jealous?" He let out a short laugh, "Why should I be jealous of that cowboy anyways?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Kennedy folded his arms and smirked. "I'm getting a vibe from you, that you're hiding something from me. Want to tell me what is it that's actually bothering you?" At his hesitance, he added quickly, "You can trust me to keep quiet. I won't tell a soul!"

Matt had been keeping the secret for such a long time and he just couldn't keep it bottled anymore. He had to tell someone, or he would explode! He sat himself down next to Kennedy, wondering how he should say it and finally just blurted out, "I'm in love with Jeffro!"

He expected to see shock and disgust on his face but instead, Kennedy asked calmly, "Have you told him yet?"

And there, lies the problem!

"Well … no, not exactly …." Matt said, looking unsure of himself.

Kennedy gave him a questioning look and he clarified. "I didn't exactly tell him, I kind of show him how I feel."

_Okay, we're getting somewhere._

Kennedy leaned forward, "So, you kissed him, is that it?"

"Something like that. I steal kisses from him time to time, like a peck on the shoulder or on the cheek."

Kennedy shook his head. "Matt, he doesn't know. He would think it's just brotherly affection. You have to tell him."

"I can't! I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same way? And worse, what if he is repulsed by my feelings for him? I don't want to lose him!"

"If you don't tell him, and James makes his move and Jeff reciprocates, then, you are definitely going to lose him!" Kennedy pointed out that fact to him.

"I can't, Ken, I just can't! You know how many times I tried telling him and chickened out? I'm afraid of his reaction. Dad doesn't know and if he does, he's going to have a heart attack! And Shannon doesn't know either because he just can't keep any secrets from Jeff. They share about almost everything! I have been very careful around Shannon. Shane's too engrossed in his life to pay too much attention and you're just about the only person I've told."

He sighed forlornly. "It eats into me to see guys chasing him and I can't do anything but chase them away. But Jeff's fed up with me for chasing them away time and time again. He told me to leave just now and I'm really at a loss as to what to do."

Kennedy felt nothing but sympathy for him. "How long since you know that you love him that way?

"Since he was fourteen but I didn't say anything to him then, because I wasn't sure which way he was leaning to. I only found out he was into guys one year later when I came across a magazine of naked guys under his mattress while cleaning. I discreetly asked around and his classmates told me that Jeff had been going out with guys after school. He kept telling me he had to stay back for extra classes because his grades were so poor and I believed him. I confronted him and since I found out, he thought he didn't have to hide anymore. It was the biggest mistake I made because from that day onwards, a different guy would turn up each day at our house to take him out and I had to chase them away with my broom. It became a ritual for me until he finally told them to meet him somewhere else. Dad knew all along but didn't say anything. When I asked him to talk to Jeff, he said Jeffrey wasn't going to get pregnant so to leave him be."

Matt shook his head in desolation, "After eighteen years, I still can't bring myself to tell him. And he's slowly slipping away from me. When he was with WWF, Mark set his eyes on him and they went out for a while. There wasn't anything I could do because Mark was a force to be reckoned with. I like him though and I thought I was going to lose Jeff to him, but praise the Lord, it didn't work out and they broke off. And then, just when I had my hopes raised, Randy came into the picture. Handsome and charming and with his debonair looks, Jeff fell hopelessly in love with him. But thank God Jeff left and Randy hooked up with Cena instead. Both knew that long-term relationships just won't cut it. It's just my misfortune that that cowboy has his eyes on my Jeffro now," he pouted.

"Well, I wish I can help but there's really nothing I can do. You either tell him, or you have to let him go. He's thirty-two, Matt. He needs someone to hold him, love him and warm his bed. I'm not taking any sides here, but James a pretty nice guy. My advice is, until you find the courage to tell Jeff how you feel, you shouldn't run his life or he will resent you for it."

He got up from his seat, "Jeff's bringing us down to Shannon's tattoo shop to get inked. We have appointments for two o'clock. I'm just going up to remind them. You want to come with us?"

"I don't think he would want my company," Matt said with a sigh before rolling his eyes. "I just don't get it why you guys have to put so many tattoos on your bodies. They're senseless and I just don't see the beauty of it."

He couldn't fathom why almost every wrestler had at least, one tattoo on his body. He didn't care too much for them. His Jeffro had one arm completely covered and to him, it marred his beautiful pale skin.

"Well, for starters, it makes great conversation topic, and of course, it has artistic value." He checked his watch and realized it was past one o'clock. "I'll catch up with you later. Want to have dinner with us? I'm sure you're invited if you behave yourself," he snickered.

"You mean you guys are staying here tonight?" The look of dismay on Matt's face told him he wasn't happy at that thought.

Kennedy put up two fingers, "Two nights, we can't get the tattoos we want done in one day. Don't worry, I'll keep my eye on those two for you," he assured him.

…

By the time they were done at Ink Inc. (Shannon's tattoo shop), it was almost eight o'clock. They had dinner and went to a bar for drinks. One drink led to another and Kennedy found himself chauffeuring back his two tipsy friends. Shannon came along to help him put them to bed before taking off.

Jeff's place had three guest rooms and Kennedy counted himself fortunate to get his own room, because at the rate James was snoring next door, he doubted he would be able to get any sleep if he was lying next to him. As soon as his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep, dead to the world.

It was two in the morning when James stirred. He really needed to use the bathroom. He got up somewhat unsteadily and opened his door. The common bathroom was just across the guest rooms. He found it and went about his business. Relieved of his full bladder, he washed up and came out. His eyes drifted towards Jeff's room and he hesitated just only momentarily before making his way there. He opened the door quietly and stepped in. He could see Jeff's silhouette on the bed in the moonlight. Closing the door quietly, he made his way stealthily towards his side and slipped in beside him so that he was facing him. Wrapping his arms around him, he pressed a kiss on his mouth, teasing his lips open with his tongue.

Drowsy with sleep, Jeff responded, moaning when James slipped his hands into his boxers to cup and knead his cheeks and slipped his tongue into his hot, inviting mouth. The fiery kisses grew heady and James found himself raping Jeff's mouth with his tongue. As his tongue plunged in and around his mouth hungrily, he had an incredible urge to bury his hard arousal into Jeff's warm, tight heat and fucked him wildly. And it seemed like Jeff wanted him too, going by his sweet moans and wanton writhing underneath him. Without giving it a second thought, James drew off his underwear and removed Jeff's boxers. He kissed his way down until he came to his semi-erection. With eyes glazed over with desire, he spread Jeff's legs open and froze.

….

Matt turned over and over in his bed. He just couldn't sleep, knowing that James was staying at his brother's place and doing God knows what to his brother! He checked the clock and sighed, almost half past two. Fluffing his pillow, he buried his face into it. Maybe, he would pass out and never wake again to continue his wretched existence. The thought of going through life without his Jeffro was killing him. Kennedy was right. He had to make a decision soon or he might lose Jeff. Better to try and fail than not try and never know what could have been. His courage grew the more he thought about it and he made up his mind. He threw open his covers and slipped his feet into slippers, taking care of his injured ankle. He intended to go over and tell Jeff before he lost his courage again. Just as he grabbed the car keys from the table, the phone rang. He paused, wondering if he should pick it up. He had been getting a lot of calls from fans recently. They had somehow managed to get his phone number and had been calling him at odd hours of the night. It couldn't be his dad or Jeff because their habit was to call him on his mobile. The phone stopped ringing and he breathed easy, must be a wrong number, he thought. He pulled the main door open and the phone rang. At the third ring, he all but hobbled to the phone to pick it up.

"Hello?" he said breathlessly.

"Matt Hardy?"

"That's me, who is this?" Matt said. The voice was familiar but he couldn't place it.

"James Storm, the guy you dislike so much," came the wry reply.

"What's wrong? Is Jeff sick or something?" Matt asked, panicking. Why would he call unless something happened to Jeff?

"Relax, it's nothing like that. Look, I think you should come over. There's something you should know and I don't want to say it over the phone. I'll wait for you," and he hanged up.

Fearing the worse, that Jeff had committed himself to James, Matt took himself off with a heavy heart. As he parked, he saw the front door open and James came out.

"He's going to tell me that they're a couple and he's going to rub it in my face," Matt muttered forlornly as he climbed out.

But as soon as he reached him, James gestured for him to sit down on the porch steps with him and handed him a beer.

"Drink first and we'll talk," James said as he pulled the cap off and took a long swig. He stared into the night, a bemused look on his face.

Matt chugged down half his bottle before asking, "What is it you want to tell me?"

"Your brother is in love," James said brusquely before taking another swig.

Matt's heart sank to the lowest depths. He was right after all!

"How do you feel about your brother?" James asked, turning to face him.

"What kind of a question is that?" Matt retorted and took a long swig. He could at least drown his sorrow.

"Stop being pigheaded and just answer the damn question!" James barked out in exasperation.

"He's my baby brother, I love him with my heart and soul," Matt answered reluctantly.

"So, you do love him, more than a brother should," and Matt nodded miserably. He might as well admit it since Jeffro had made his choice.

"Why didn't you tell him?" James asked, curious to know his reason for keeping quiet.

"I know he doesn't feel that way for me. I don't want him running from me like I'm some kind of twisted sick freak! I would rather have his brotherly affection than nothing at all," Matt said woefully.

James smiled kindly. "Well, he doesn't think you're twisted. In fact, he has been waiting for you to muster enough courage to tell him."

And for the second time that day, Matt's jaw dropped.

"Don't keep him waiting any longer. He has been waiting for more than ten years for you to speak up. Go to him now. He's waiting, but you finish your beer first. Waste not, want not, my daddy used to say."

Matt nodded numbly before gulping down the remaining of his beer. As he got up to go, he turned to say, "Thank you! Jeffro is truly blessed to have friends like you," and hurried off to see his beloved.

James smiled as he swigged his beer. He leaned back on his arms on the porch, looking into the still of the night and sighing contentedly, muttered, "What a beautiful night!"

Matt found Jeff waiting for him in his room. He was fidgeting in his bed, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jeffro, I should have said something to you earlier." He climbed into the bed and took him in his arms.

"Well, better late than never," Jeff said with a sigh.

"I'm really sorry, I just didn't think you will accept me if I told you and I really didn't want to lose you," Matt explained anxiously.

"I was afraid to tell you too for the same reason," Jeff confessed.

"But you told James," Matt said, wondering what sort of relationship they shared. He didn't know much about James, and rethinking, he admitted he didn't give himself a chance to get to know him.

"I didn't, he found out himself," Jeff said, somewhat bashfully, and at Matt's questioning look, he pulled up his boxers, revealing on his right inner thigh, a Cupid pointing an arrow at a heart that read, 'JNH&MMH4EVER'

"Oh Jeff …" Matt caressed the tattoos lovingly with his finger. Jeff's breath hitched at his touch and without a word, Matt lay him down gently on the bed and whispered, "Let me love you proper. I've waited so long for this moment!"

He discarded his clothes quickly and drew Jeff's boxers down.

"So beautiful …" Matt said in a husky tone as he bent to claim his brother's mouth roughly.

They had waited so long for each other that they didn't have the patience to indulge in languorous sex. Matt engulfed his mouth hungrily, taking satisfaction in drawing needy whimpers from his brother.

"Matty…" Jeff breathed out against his mouth before Matt moved down, leaving a trail of hungry kisses and desperate nips southwards. He parted Jeff's legs and kissed the Cupid and heart lovingly before flicking his tongue at his pink pucker, drawing his first taste of his brother's cherry.

Jeff gasped at the contact and Matt chuckled. "You love it, don't you?" and before Jeff could say anything, he dipped down and ate him hungrily, whilst pinning his legs firmly against his chest. Jeff was fully opened to him to do as he pleased. The pleasurable cries emitting from his brother made him so hard that he ached for immediate release. Without further preamble, Matt positioned his bulbous cockhead and thrust to the hilt with one single push.

"Matty!" Jeff cried out deliriously as he was impaled to the core. He wasn't given a chance to catch his breath when his brother started to pound into him furiously, holding his legs over his shoulders. There was no respite for him, Matt's rhythm was frantic and blinding. He penetrated his sweet core with unending deep thrusts, bringing both of them closer to the edge. They needed to feed that raw hunger, assuaged it immediately with wild abandonment sex. The tender loving would have to wait. Matt's thrusts grew fiercer as he approached orgasm. He redoubled his efforts and with a feral growl, shot his hot seeds just as Jeff came, crying out his name in delirium.

Both lay gasping, their hearts thudding wildly against each other. Matt finally pulled out and had the satisfaction of seeing his cum flowing out of Jeff's love hole. His eyes went to the tattoos on his inner thigh and he touched them lovingly, "I love tattoos now."

Those tattoos marked that they belonged to each other for eternity. He decided he would get the same tattoos done on his body at the earliest opportunity. There was something that irked him and he needed to know.

"Huh… I know this may sound weird, but is Mark or Randy a better lover than I am?"

"Well …" Jeff started to draw circles on his chest with his finger playfully, "Mark is a God in bed!" he shuddered his pleasure. "He works his wonders with his pointy tongue and he knows all kinds of tricks to heighten one's pleasure."

He had to stifle his laughter in seeing Matt's deflated look.

"And Randy?" Jeff closed his eyes and sighed out blissfully, "That man's body is created by the Goddess of Love herself. He's meant to bring the utmost pleasure unto others. The way he undulates his body, moving like a slippery serpent over and into …"

Matt covered his mouth, "I heard enough," he said with a petulant pout.

Jeff giggled as he sat up and straddled his brother. "And between the two, I've learnt more than my fair share of tricks. Want me to show you?" he said huskily before bending to his task.

-ooo-

This came to me this morning and I just had to get it down before the idea went cold. If you like it, give me a review. If not, send me a review anyways. LOL

NeroAnne, I hope you like it. It's my first Hardycest! Yay for me!


End file.
